1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display, and in particular to a wall mounting device and a wall mounting method for liquid crystal display.
2. The Related Arts
Due to various advantages of being light and thin, consuming less power, and generating low radiation, liquid crystal displays have been widely used in a variety of fields. Conventionally, a liquid crystal display is retained in position by a base placed on a desktop. To reduce the amount of space occupied by a liquid crystal display and to achieve the purposes of aesthetics and decoration, a wall mounting device is provided to the liquid crystal display to allow the liquid crystal display to be directly mounted to a wall.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the structure of an existing design of liquid crystal display, a wall mounting structure is often composed of mounting pegs 200 that are riveted to a back frame 100 of a liquid crystal display. The mounting pegs 200 form internal threading, whereby through engagement made between bolts and the internal threading, wall mounting can be achieved. However, to enable the mounting pegs 200 to bear the weight of an entire set of television, the requirements for riveting operation, the thickness of the back frame 100, and design of the mounting pegs 200 must be greatly upgraded and this makes the design complicated.